KHR NYASAR DIMENSI
by love KHR love
Summary: Maap Author ga pinter bikin Summary jadi Warning aja, ya ? *puppy eyes* Warning : OC kebanyakan (super duper banyaaaaak), Typo (mungkin... Soalnya Author males baca ulang...), OOC PARAH, ada iklan numpang lewat, dll *dihajar*
1. Chapter 1

**KHR NYASAR DIMENSI**

Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-sensei

Genre : Humor ?

Family ?

WARNING : OC kebanyakan (super duper banyaaaaak), Typo(mungkin), OOC PARAH, ada iklan numpang lewat, dll *dihajar*

Silahkan readers tebak dimana ini terjadi yang penting ini bukan Jepang...

Enjoy it Minna~~~

.

.

.

Di suatu sekolah yang bernama sekolah *sensor*. Ada seorang anak yang sedang membaca nyengir-nyengir sendiri. Ternyata ia sedang membaca Fic KHR dengan rated T, pairing D18. Namanya adalah Tsunayuki.

"Wekekekek..." Yah... Liat aja dia nyengir-nyengir sendiri... Kayaknya emang bener, ya... Banyak Fujoshi yang dibawah umur... Eh, Author juga salah satunya, deh... Hehe...

"Woi.. Kamu ngapain ketawa-ketawa sendiri, Yuki... *sweatdrop*" Kata temannya yang kaya raya bernama Tsunahime.

"Eh, Hime ! Aku lagi baca pairing D18, nih ! Hibari yang Tsundere akut dan Dino yang patang menyerah menggapai cinta Hibari... KYAAA ! KEREN !" Jawab Yuki.

'Aku harus bawa, nih, anak atau nggak, ya ? Bingung sendiri, nih...' Kata Hime di dalam hatinya.

"Hime... Ada yang asyik, ya di rumahmu yang super duper mega mewah itu ?" Yak ! Ini dia jurus andalan Yuki ! Puppy Eyes level 99 ! Ah, sebagai tambahan Yuki itu bisa membaca pikiran lewat ekpresi orang itu. Ah ada tambahan lagi... Yuki, dan semuanya tinggal serumah kecuali Hime.

"Ugh... Baik... Baik... Ah, ajak Tsuki, Tsukihime, Ryo, Xenia, Xenon, Altea, dan Kyo juga ! Kalau tidak nanti mereka merengek minta ikut !" Kata Hime.

"HOREEEE !" Teriak Yuki sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

'Ini anak mungkin bakalan menjelma jadi Tsuna, ya ? Puppy Eyesnya mirip banget...' Batin Hime sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Oke ! Aku panggil mereka dulu, ya ! Bye ! *melesat*" Kata Yuki dan setelah itu ia langsung hilang.

"...Aku kan belum bilang mau nunjukin apa..." Hime hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**Di mana aja... *Author digeplak Readers***

BRAK!

"WOI ! HIME MAU NUNJUKIN SESUATU YANG MENARIK !" Teriak Yuki.

"Uhuk ! Uhuk !" Altea keselek **PERMEN MILKITA BENTUK LOLIPOP** yang dia makan terus pingsan. (Readers : HUUU ! IKLAN TUUUH ! / Author : Kan udah Author bilang kalo ada iklan numpang lewat... *dengan muka Watados*)

"GYAAAA ! SADAR ALTEAAA ! JANGAN PINGSAN TO THE EXTREAM !" Teriak Ryo yang memang dari sananya suka teriak kayak Ryohei sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Altea.

"WOI ! BERISIK !" Kalo ini Kyo yang sifatnya seratus persen mirip Hibari kecuali pas marah... Pas marah Kyo **teriak-teriak** sambil hajar orang yang lewat atau ada di sebelahnya.

Hening...

Yuki-lah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Kyooo~~~ Ayo pergi bareng ke rumah Hime~~~" Ajak Yuki.

"Ogah" Singkat, padat, jelas... Ciri khas Hibari.

"Masa kamu ga mau pergi bareng kekasihmu sendiri !?" Teriak Yuki sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyo. Wait... Apakah saya sudah bilang kalau mereka baru kelas 2 SMA ? Ciee kecil-kecil udah punya pacar~~~ Wait... Apakah 2 SMA masih terbilang anak kecil ? Nggak, ya ? Yaudah...

"...baiklah.." Kata Kyo dengan pasrah.

"YEEEI ! AKU SAYANG KAMU !" Teriak Yuki sambil memeluk Kyo.

**Rumah Hime**

*mulai dari sini semua jadi kayak skenario*

Yuki : Apa yang mau kamu perlihatin !?

Hime : Ini... *nyodorin kotak yang sama persis kayak kotak yang buat naro cincin Vongola dan Cavallone dan Varia*

Yuki + All : Ini... *cengo*

Hime : Benar ! Cincin Vongola Asli ! Ada Cavallone, Varia juga ! Ada Box Weaponnya juga !

Yuki : Buat kita !?

Hime : Sesuai sifat kalian... Hmmm... Yuki dapet Sky Vongola, Mist Vongola, Thunder Vongola, Rain Vongola, Storm Vongola, Cloud Vongola, Sun Vongola .

Yuki : Buset dah... Kok aku banyak amat, ya !?

Hime : Sifat kamu cocok buat semuanya... Nah, selanjutnya... Kyo dapet Cloud Vongola. Ryo dapet Sun Vongola, Tsuki dapet Storm Varia, Tsukihime dapet Mist Vongola, Xenia dapet Sky sama Mist sama Cloud Varia, Xenon dapet Lightning sama Rain sama Sun Varia... Altea dapet Sky Cavallone.

All : *manggut-manggut*

Yuki : Lah, terus kamu gimana ?

Hime : Aku Storm Vongola... Nah ! Pake cincin sama Box Weapon masing-masing...

Yuki : Bentar... Kok aku cincinnya Cuma 1 ya ?

Hime : BAGI-BAGI CINCINNYA KE YANG LAEN BEGO ! EMANG LO KIRA CUMA LO YANG PUNYA 7 FLAME ITU !?

Yuki : AMPUUUN ! Sori lah... =3="

Hime : Huh ! Cepet pasang cincin sama box weapon kalian semua...

All : *masang cincin sama Box Weapon*

Tiba-tiba cincinnya bercahaya.

All : EEKKHH !? GYAAA !  
.

.

.

Yuki : Unggh... Hah ? Hi-Hime... Gua ga salah liat kan ? *gemeteran*

Hime : Apaan si– Haah !? *kaget*

All : *bengong*

Ternyata... Dari dalam cincin masing-masing keluar karakter KHR ! Sesuai Flame dan Ringnya... Bahkan generasi pertama juga !

Tsuna : Aduduh... Ada apa sih ? Lagi enak-enak makan juga ! DX *ngambek*

Goku : JYUUDAIMEEEEEEEEE ! APAKAH ANDA BAIK-BAIK SAJA !? *lewatin badan Yamamoto alias nginjek Yamamoto dengan sangat sengaja, ah ada tambahan... Yang diijak itu _you-know-what_ milik Yamamoto*

Tsuna : Ah... Iya, Hayato-kun... Aku tidak apa-apa... Enggg... Takeshi ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? *sweatdrop melihat Yamamoto guling-guling*

Yama : Aduduuuh... Kenapa kamu menginjakku Hayato-koi ? *bertanya dengan muka kesakitan*

Goku : Diam kau Yakyuu Baka !

Yuki : A-ano... Kenapa kalian bisa ada di si–

All : *merasakan kalau ada makhluk sejenis setan datang*

Reborn : Ciaossu !

All : Reborn/Reborn-san/Akanbou/Arcobaleno !

Reborn : Aku terkenal, ya ? *narsis mode : ON*

All : hoax

Yuki : Ano... Permisi... KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SIIINIIIIIIII !? *bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan dan secara tidak sengaja menampilkan cincinnya*

Goku : AAAAKKHH ! KENAPA CINCIN JYUUDAIME BISA ADA PADAMU !?

Tsuna : Eh ? HIIEE !

Gokudera menyerang Yuki dengan dinamitnya. (Catatan : Gokudera ngeluarin Triple Bomb bukan Double Bomb)

Yuki : HIIE ! Uwaaa !

Yuki meloncat dengan refleks untuk menghindar.

DUAR ! 

Yuki : Huft... Itu nyaris saja... *mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah*

Reborn : Huh... Sepertinya aku mendapat mangsa yang hebat...

Hiba : Hei.. Carnivore ! Bertarunglah denganku...

Muku : Kufufu... Dia manis dan kuat... *kedip genit*

Yuki : _Etto_ ?

Giotto maju dan men _death glare_ Yuki.

Giotto : . . !?

Yuki : HIEEE ! AMPUN GIOTTO_-SAN_ ! *sembah sujud*

Tsuna : _Etto_... Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian dulu ? Dengan jenis Flame kalian juga ya kalau kalian punya Flame... *satu-satunya orang yang waras*

Yuki : Ah... Baiklah... Tsunayuki... Sky Flame, Mist Flame, Thunder Flame, Rain Flame, Storm Flame, Cloud Flame, Sun Flame...

Tsuna : Hah ? Tapi cincin yang kau pakai hanya 1 kan !?

Yuki : Karena cincinnya terbatas =3= *ngambek lagi*

Tsuna : Oooh...

Hime : Lanjut ya ! Tsunahime, Storm Flame...

Tsuki : Tsuki, Storm Varia...

Tsukihime : Tsukihime, Mist Flame !

Xenia : Xenia, Sky, Mist, Cloud Varia.

Xenon : Xenon, Rain, Thunder, Sun Varia...

Ryo : RYO ! SUN VONGOLA TO THE EXTREAM !

BLETAK !

Kyo : Berisik ! Kami Korosu ! Huh... Kyo, Cloud Vongola...

Altea : Altea ! Sky Cavallone ! *nyengir*

All KHR : Ooooh... Sekarang ka–

Yuki : Tidak perlu ! Kami sudah sangat mengenal kalian !

All KHR : Hah ?

Kyo : Itu karena kalian adalah keluarga kami se-$( $( *$)(%! *dibekep Yuki*

Yuki : DIAM DASAR BODOH ! DASAR MULUT EMBEEEER !

Tsuna : Hah ? Keluarga ?

Yuki : Gara-gara kamu sih ! Maaf kalau tadi kami bersikap tidak sopan... Sebenarnya kami adalah KETURUNAN kalian yang nyasar disini dan tidak bisa pulang... Yang mengingat kejadian sebelum kami terlempar kesini hanya aku dan Kyo... Aku, Tsuki, Tsukihime, dan Tsunahime adalah keturunan dari _Tou-san_ dan Ayah... _Tou-san-_ku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Ayahku adalah Rokudo Mukuro dan nama asliku adalah Rokudo Tsunayuki Sawada...

Kyo : Aku adalah Hibari Kyo Cavallone... (kok kesannya ga cocok ya namanya buat Kyo ?) Altea adalah penerus Cavallone sedangkan aku adalah penerus CEDEF dan Foundation milik _Tou-san_...

Altea, Ryo, Tsuki, Tsukihime, Xenon, Xenia : WE TE EF !? KENAPA KALIAN GA PERNAH NGOMONG !?

Yuki : *kacangin Altea dkk* Ah, hampir lupa... Ryo adalah anak dari _Zio_ Ryohei dan _Zia_ Hana... Xenon dan Xenia adalah keturunan dari _Zio_ XANXUS *semua Chara KHR keselek* dan... _Zio_ SQUALO... *semua chara KHR keselek makin parah*

Squalo : VOOOIII ! SEENAKNYA AJA GUA DIPASANGIN SAMA BOSS BERENGSEK ITUUUU ! *ngamuk*

Kyo : BERISIK ! KAMI KOROSU ! *ngeluarin Tonfa, siap hajar Squalo*

DUAK ! BRAK ! VOOOOIIII !

Kyo : Hn... *nyimpen Tonfa*

Semua anggota Vongola, Varia, Cavallone minus Squalo : *membatin* Dia benar-benar anakku / anak dari Hibari-san/Kyouya/Hibari/Kyouya-kun/Sampah itu... *sweatdrop*

Bel : Shishishi... Jadi kalian berdua adalah anak dari boss ? *ngangkat Xenia* Shishishi... Akan bertambah 1 putri lagi di Varia tapi bedanya ini adalah Putri kecil dari Va–

SYUUT ! JLEB ! JLEB ! JLEB !

Bel : A– *mukanya pucet*

Bruk !

Apa yang terjadi ? Ada sebuah pisau yang SANGAT NYARIS MENGENAI BEL dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit kalau saja ia tidak menghindar tadi mungkin ia sudah mati karena di ujung pisau itu ada racun berbahaya...

.

.

.

Yuki : Ah... Aku lupa bilang kalau Xenia tidak suka dibilang 'Putri Kecil'... *dengan muka datar*

Altea : Hah ? *otaknya error*

BLETAK!

Altea : A–aduuuh... Jangan menendangku seperti itu juga dong !

Yuki : Soalnya kau itu harus ditendang dulu baru otakmu jalan...

Tsuna : A-ano... Kita akan tinggal dimana, ya ?

Yuki : Gampang... Bikin rumah dari ilusi aja susah amat, sih... Illusionis kalian kan banyak...

Gokudera : Tunggu ! Bagaimana dengan makanannya !?

Yuki : Beli aja... Kalian bawa duit kan ? Tuker ke mata uang di sini !

Mukuro : Kufufu... Jadi maksudmu kami para Illusionis harus mempertahankan ilusi rumah kami saat kami tidur !?

Yuki : YAUDAH AKU YANG BIKIN RUMAHNYA PUAS !?

All Illusionis in KHR : PUAS !

-To Be Continued-

Kamus : _Zio_ : Paman (dalam bahasa Italy)

_Zia_ : Bibi (dalam bahasa Italy)

_Tou-san_ :Ayah (dalam bahasa Jepang)

A/N :

GYAAA ! FIC NISTA MACAM APA INI !? OC BANYAK AMAAAT ! MOHON MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG LAGI KUMAT PENYAKIT BEGADANGNYA SAMPE BIKIN SATU FIC BERSAMBUNG ! Author juga buat ini Fic di tengah-tengah neraka sekolah (baca : Ulangan Semester 2) ! Oh, iya... Readers bisa memanggil Author dengan sebutan apapun, kok... Asalkan jangan nama-nama aneh, yaaa~~~ *aura gelap menguar* Ah ! Author punya asisten (baca : budak) baru ! Namanya... *tarik napas dalem-dalem*

.

.

.

KAZUTOOOO ! SINI LO !

Kazuto : *muncul* Ada apaan, sih, malem-malem gini manggil saya, Master ?

PLUK

Author : Author minta tolong... Tolong bacakan apa yang ada di kertas ini, ya ! *ilang*

Kazuto : MASTEEER ! JANGAN TINGGALIN SAYA ! Ah ! Mohon Reviewnya jika readers berkenan ! *bow* MASTEEER ! *ngejar Author*


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR NYASAR DIMENSI**

Chapter 2

HALO MINNA-SAN ! Author akan membalas review dari...

**Hikage Natsuhimiko** : _Terima kasih atas reviewnya Hikage-san ! (bolehkah Author memanggil Hikage-san seperti ini ?) Sebenarnya, Yuki dkk ditemukan sejumlah orang tergeletak di jalanan makanya dibawa ke panti asuhan terdekat... Yuki yang sadar langsung memakai ilusinya untuk menutupi mata kanannya yang ada tulisan kanji 42. (keren kan ? Author lagi kumat ngaconya sampe 42 reinkarnasi =v=") Beberapa minggu kemudian Hime diadopsi... Dan beberapa hari setelah Hime diadopsi Panti Asuhannya kebakaran dan yang selamat hanya Yuki dkk (minus Hime). Makanya Yuki dkk tinggal serumah (minus Hime)._

_Yup ! Makanya Bel bilang 'Putri Kecil' karena emang Xenia itu pendek sendiri ! Kira-kira setinggi anak kelas 6 SD. Xenon malah kebalikannya ! XD_

_Ah, Cavallone, Varia, Vongola muncul kok ! Generasi pertamanya juga muncul ! XD_

_Hah ? Yang bukan ortu ? Oh... Maksudnya Bel dkk ? Mereka kan kepanggil gara-gara cincin yang dipake Yuki dkk._

Kazuto : *muncul tiba-tiba* Berisik Master... Master itu makhluk malem, ya ? Update malem mulu =,="

Itu urusan Author bukan urusan, lo ! Sono bacain Disclaimer sama Warning ! *ngasih kertas ke Kazuto terus ngacir*

Kazuto : 'Tuhan apa salahku... Mengapa aku mendapat Master yang sadis seperti Masterku yang sekaraaang !? DX' Ehem !

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-sensei

Genre : Humor(?)

Family (?)

WARNING : OC kebanyakan, Typo(mungkin), OOC PARAH, ada iklan numpang lewat, dll *dihajar*

Silahkan readers tebak dimana ini terjadi yang penting ini bukan Jepang atau pun Negara yang sedang kita tempati...

.

.

.

Enjoy it Minna~~~

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, damai, dan tenang...

.

.

.

"VOOOOOIII ! JANGAN NEMPLOK-NEMPLOK KE GUA !" Ah, saya tarik kata tenang itu...

"_TOU-SAAAN_ ! MAKAAAAN !" Teriak Xenia dan Xenon sambil bergelayutan di tangan Squalo.

"VOOOII ! MINTA LUSSURIA SANAAAAA !"

"BERISIK STRONZO !"

PRANG !

"VOOOOIIII ! JANGAN MELEMPAR GELAS KE ARAHKU BOSS BRENGSEK !"

"Voi, Ayah, _Tou-san_... KUMOHON JANGAN MEMBUAT RUMAH INI HANCUUUUUR !"

"MEMANG GARA-GARA SIAPA KAMI JADI BERTENGKAAAR !? KARENA KALIAN NEMPLOK KE GUAA !"

"Ayah, _Tou-san_... BERHENTI ATAU KUTEMBAK KALIAN !"

"Uhm... Yuki..."

"Ya, Kyo ?"

"Ini beneran rumah ilusi yang kemaren mewah banget, ya ?"

"Gatau..."

Apa yang terjadi ? RUMAHNYA HANYA TINGGAL PINTU DEPANNYA SAJA YANG ENTAH KENAPA BISA SELAMAT !

"CEPAT HENTIKAN MEREKAAAA !"

.

.

.

"Jadi... . . .ini !?" Tanya Yuki dengan penekanan di setiap kata dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sanggup membuat Hibari, Reborn, dan Alaude merinding.

"SEMUA SALAH DIA !" Teriak semua serempak menunjuk Daemon Spade.

"Nufu– KENAPA KALIAN MENYALAHKANKU !?"

"KARENA MEMANG KAMU YANG SALAAAH ! SIAPA YANG NYURUH KAMU NGEJAHILIN ALAUDE COBA !? UJUNG-UJUNGNYA KAN SI MUKURO PASTI IKUT TERUS HIBARI JUGA IKUT-IKUTAAAAAN !" Teriak Giotto, G, Ugetsu, Lampo, dan Knuckle.

Ehem... Mari kita Flasback...

–Flashback–

"_Aranyaaan~~~" Semangka pun nemplok di punggung milik Alaude._

"_Diam kau Semangka..."_

"_Aranyan jahat~~~ ( = 3 = ) =3"_

"_Kufufu... Dasar semangka busuk... Mengganggu pemandangan saja..." Kata Mukuro sambil menendang Daemon dari punggung Alaude._

"_Diam kau ! Dasar keturunan nggak sopan !" Dan mereka pun berdebat dengan serunya (seru darimana !?) dan membuat Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya._

"_...DIAM KALIAN DASAR NANAS DAN SEMANGKA ! DIAM ATAU KAMIKOROSU !"_

"_NGGAK MAU !" Jawab Mukuro dan Spade serempak._

_CTAK ! (Bunyi apa itu ? O–ow... Urat kesabaran Hibari putus... Mari kita mengungsi pemirsa !)_

"_...Roll... Cambio Forma..." Hibari memanggil Roll._

"_Kyupii !" Roll merubah dirinya menjadi Alaude's Handcuff._

"_Kamikorosu..."_

_GYAAAAA ! PRANG ! BRUAAAGH ! BRUAAK !_

–Flashback Off–

"Begitulah kejadiannya... Dan kerusakannya bertambah parah karena pertengkaran Xanxus-_san_ dan Squalo-_san_ tadi..." Jelas Tsuna dengan gemetaran.

"Ayah, _Zio_ Daemon, _Zio_ Kyoya, _Zio_ Xanxus, _Zio_ Squalo..." Yuki senyum iblis.

"Uhm..." Yang disebut di atas hanya dapat merinding dan pasang pose 'peace'.

"_I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL_ !" Yuki memegang pisau, Trident, Tonfa, Scythe, dan sudah mengaktifkan mata kanannya yang bertuliskan kanji 42. Jangan tanya Author mengapa dia bisa memegang semuanya tanpa membuat ilusi tangan. Hanya Tuhan dan Yuki yang tahu... Author dan asisten (baca : Budak) baru Author sih gatau.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Dan teriakan miris pun terdengar dari rumah yang tak layak disebut rumah itu.

_Beberapa puluh menit kemudian..._

"Fuuh... Tukang cari masalah sudah dibereskan !" Kata Yuki sambil bersenandung.

"*sweatdrop* Uhm.. Yuki-san, mereka tetap dibiarkan seperti itu ?" Tanya Chrome.

"Ya ! Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu~~~ Nah aku mau renovasi ilusiku dulu, ya ! Kalau ada yang ngerusakin aku bakal bener-bener kirim orang itu ke neraka... *devil smirk*" Kata Yuki dengan senyum termengerikan.

"*gluk !* _H–Ha'i_ !" Jawab semuanya terburu-buru.

"Nah, gitu dong~~~ Oke ! Aku mau beresin ini rumah sama mayat ini dulu, ya..." Katanya sambil nyeret 5 mayat itu.

'JANGAN PERNAH MENCARI MASALAH DENGAN YUKI/YUKI-SAN/YUKI-CHAN UNTUK SELAMANYA !' Batin semuanya.

"Nah, bagus kalau kalian berpikir begitu~~~" Kata Yuki sambil menengok ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

'SH*T ! GUA LUPA KALO YUKI BISA BACA PIKIRAAAN !' Batin semuanya.

"Jangan lupa lagi, ya ~~~~" Kata Yuki dengan santainya.

Dan saat Yuki sudah menghilang dari Dunia... *BLETAK !* ADUH ! (Yuki : Nah, Kazuto-san cari masalah, ya ? *senyum iblis* / Kazuto : AMPUUUN ! SAYA HANYA MENJADI NARRATOR SEPERTI PERINTAH MASTER DAN MEMBACA SKRIP YANG DIBERIKAN OLEH MASTEEER ! / Author : Oke, saatntya Author kabur ! Ciao ! Ah, Kazuto ! Author serahkan semua tanggung jawab di Chapter ini kepadamu ! Byeee~~~ / Kozato : MASTER JAHAAAAT ! *nangis*) Uhm.. Oke, mari kita lanjutkan... Setelah Yuki menghilang dari pandangan, mereka langsung menghela napas lega.

"Gila, gua ga nyangka tuh nanas betina bisa kayak Dewa Kematian aja..." Kata Gokudera.

"Ahaha– Aku setuju padamu Hayato-_koi_..." Yamamoto tertawa garing dan mukanya berubah menjadi pucat saat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun... Dia benar-benar keturunan kita... (=v=")" Kata Mukuro sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"B–Betul sekali Mukuro... ( = o = )" Jawab Tsuna.

Nah, bagaimana nasib 5 mayat itu ? Mereka sedang _**DIHUKUM**_ oleh Yuki. Hukumannya ? SADIS !

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Akan ku _kamikorosu_ kau nanti dasar nanas betina..." Ucap Hibari sambil datang dengan penampilan berantakan dan luka dimana-mana.

"*lagi minum terus liat Hibari muncul dengan penampilan kayak gitu langsung semburin minuman, kena Cavallone Primo, Dino langsung loncat buat bawa Hibari ke RS* KYOYA ! KENAPA KAMU GINI !? AYO KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG JUGA !"

"HANEUMAAA ! TURUNKAN AKUUUU ! *blushing*" Teriak Hibari disertai blushing.

'Dasar Tsundere akut (=_= ")' Batin semuanya disertai sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Konnichiwa semuanyaaa~~~ Kalian kenapa ?" Tanya Yuki yang baru nyampe. Kan dia abis membereskan pengganggu.

"Ah, gapapa..."

-To Be Continued-

Kamus :

Konnichiwa : Halo

A/N :

HUALOW LAGI MINNA-SAN ! AUTHOR NEKAD MENGERJAKAN FIC INI DI TENGAH-TENGAH TUMPUKAN PR ! SEKOLAH AUTHOR SADIS ! NGASIH PR GA KIRA-KIRAAAAA ! DX

Kazuto : Master... Kapan Master mau kasih ciri-ciri para OC ?

Oiya ! Nah, inilah ciri-ciri para OC !

**Rokudo Tsunayuki Sawada**

**PERSIS MUKURO ! Cuma bedanya... Mata kanannya Yuki tulisannya 42.**

**Senjata : Pisau, Trident, Tonda, Dual Sword, Scythe.**

**Hibari Kyo Cavallone**

**PERSIS BANGET SAMA HIBARI ! Kecuali warna matanya. Warna matanya Kyo itu Hazel.**

**Senjata : Tonfa*.**

**Hibari Altea Cavallone**

**Persis Dino dari sifat, fisik, psikis, senjata, warna rambut, dll tapi warna matanya itu onyx.**

**Senjata : Cambuk.**

**Rokudo Tsukihime Sawada**

**Model Rambut : Nanas.**

**Warna Rambut : Caramel.**

**Senjata : Trident.**

**Rokudo Tsuki Sawada**

**Model Rambut : Nanas.**

**Warna Rambut : Caramel.**

**Senjata : Dual Tonfa*.**

**Sasagawa Ryo**

**Model Rambut : Sama kayak Ryohei.**

**Warna Rambut : persis Ryohei.**

**Senjata : SAMA KAYAK RYOHEI !**

**Xenia del Varia**

**Model Rambut : Panjang, halus.**

**Warna Rambut : Silver.**

**Senjata : Sama kayak Xanxus Cuma tulisannya jadi 'XI'.**

**Xenon Superbi**

**Model Rambut : Miniatur Xanxus.**

**Warna Rambut : Hitam mengkilap.**

**Senjata : Dual Sword.**

Nah, bagaimana Minna-san ? Kira-kira seperti ini ciri-ciri mereka... Box Weapon mereka akan Author bahas di Chapter Selanjutnya ! Bye ! *ngilang*

Kazuto : Loh ? Kertas apa nih ?

SREK !

'Kazuto, Author MINTA jangan pergi dulu dan berikan penutup kepada Readers ! Bye !'

Kazuto : #*$&%*(#% ~~~! MASTER TEGAAA ! SAYA KAN NGANTUKKK ! AAAH ! YAUDAH ! Ekhem ! Mohon Reviewnya jika Readers sekalian berkenan ! Daag ! *ngejar Author kemanapun* MASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR NYASAR DIMENSI**

WAAAAAAAAH ! ADA REVIEW LAIN ! *loncat-loncat gaje*

_PLAK !_

Aduh ! Siapa sih !?

Kazu : Mending Master cepet bales Reviewnya deh, atau... *Dark Mode Kazu : ON !*

HIEEE ! O–OKE !

Nah.. Pertama dari...

**Dee Kyou **:_Wah ! Makasih atas pujiannya Dee-kun ! Ah, soalnya Author __**males**__ nulis tanda kutip dan penjelasan seperti 'Kata si A', atau 'Kata B sambil bla bla bla'. Soal OC ? Karena Tsuna itu IMUT kalo jadi cewek ! Karena itulah Author memakai nama Tsuna agar readers membayangkan Tsuna yang __**sifatnya **__mirip dengan Tsunayuki, dkk._

**Hikage Natsuhimiko** : _Ah, betul sekali ! Ilusinya di renovasi karena itu Ilusi nyata tapi kalau makanan... Rasanya yang hancur =v=" Ah, tenang saja Hikage-san ! Meskipun luarnya mirip sama Om Nanas __**PEDO**__, tapi dalamnya mirip Tsuna ! Mau tau apa yang mirip ? Sifatnya ! Kan Tsuna itu 'Demon inside, Angel outside' XD Huwaa ! Maafkan Author yang konslet ! Author menulis Fic ini dengan pertaruhan nilai Authooor ! Saat ini Auhtor sedang Ujian Tengah Semester ! TTwTT Weks ! Author hampir lupa ! Bagian Tsuki salah ! Seharusnya warna rambutnya itu... Eh, Caramel + Indigo = apa, ya ? Ah ! Auk ah ! Terima kasih sudah menyemangati Author, Hikage-san !_

**Colonello-shou** : _Wah, memang benar ! Kyo itu benar-benar __**duplikat**__ Hibari ! Betul banget ! Altea itu sampe sifat Dino yang __**CEROBOHNYA MINTA AMPUN**__ itu tetep diikutin !_

Oke ! Sesi jawab review selesai ! Sekarang waktunya cerita dimulai !

Kazu : *Dark Mode Kazu : OFF !* Masteeeer ! *muncul-muncul baju berantakan alias kancing kelepas, bajunya juga robek, dll terus nemplok ke Author* Mukuro-san sama Daemon-san **PEDO** nya keterlaluaaan ! Masa saya sampai diseret ke dalam kamar ! Untung saya bisa kabur ! *mewek*

Tenang saja Kazu-chan... Biar kuberi pelajaran kepada mereka saat cerita ini dimulai... Lebih baik kau jadi Narrator saja sana...*senyum malaikat tapi auranya sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin memblender Nanas dan Semangka itu*

Kazu : *merinding pas ngerasain ada aura aneh keluar dari badan Author*

Okeh ! Mari dimulai !

Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-sensei

Genre : Humor ?

Family ?

WARNING : OC kebanyakan (super duper banyaaaaak), Typo(mungkin), OOC PARAH, dll *dihajar*

Silahkan readers tebak dimana ini terjadi yang penting ini bukan Jepang...

Enjoy it Minna~~~

.

.

.

"...Ugh... SUDAH CUKUUUP !" dan sebuah teriakan menggelegar pun keluar dari rumah sementara para Chara KHR itu.

"ZIO KYOUYA ! AYAH ! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BERHENTI AKAN KUBEKUKAN KALIAN DENGAN ZERO POINT BREAKTROUGH !"

BRAK ! PRANG !

.

.

.

"Nah, jadi... Apakah kalian mau mengakui kesalahan yang barusan kalian perbuat ?" tanya Yuki dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Ku–Kufufu... Ini semua karena Kyouya**-chan** yang mengajakku bertarung !" bela Mukuro dan memanggil Hibari dengan embel-embelan '-chan' dan penekanan di bagian '-chan'.

Twich ! Urat kesabaran Hibari putus.

"Apa yang kau bilang **nanas** ?" balas Hibari dengan penekanan di bagian 'nanas'.

Twich !

Oow... Sekarang giliran urat kesabaran Mukuro yang putus.

"Siapa yang kau panggil nanas, hah !?"

"Tentu saja kau... Memang ada nanas yang lain ?"

BRAK !

"DIAM ! ZIO KYOUYA ! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGAJAK AYAH BERTARUNG ! DAN AYAH ! KALAU ZIO KYOUYA MENGAJAK BERTARUNG AYAH BISA MENOLAKNYA, KAN !?" wow... Yuki OOC parah... Sampai-sampai menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga hingga mejanya hancur.

Semuanya membeku. Tidak, Yuki belum membekukan mereka. Lantas, apa yang membuat mereka membeku ? Ah, ternyata karena Yuki sangat marah mereka membeku sampai tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. (Semua ada di Ruang Tamu di sana). Ah, bahkan Yuki sudah mengeluarkan Animal box weapon yang dipinjamnya dari Kyo yaitu Kumo.

"Kumo, _Cambio Forma_..." dan muncullah _Alaude's Handcuff_.

"_I'll send you to hell..._" kata Yuki sedikit mendesis dan matanya berkilat marah.

"H–Hey... Yuki-chan, kau tidak bermaksud untuk menghajar Ayahmu yang **Ganteng dan Tampan** ini, kan ?" kata Mukuro dengan sedikit penekanan di bagian 'Ganteng dan Tampan' itu.

"Ganteng apanya..." wah ! Vas di sana hancur terkena lampiasan kemarahan sang Indigonette.

"Tampan apanya..." kali ini sedikit demi sedikit membesarkan _Flame_ nya.

"U–UWAAAH ! TSUNAYOSHI-KUN ! TOLONGLAH KEKASIHMU YANG TAMPAN INI !" teriak Mukuro yang di sisa kehidupannya masih bisa berkata narsis dengan PD-nya. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Buat-apa-gua-bantu-lo-dasar-nanas-mesum-mati-aja-lo-sana-lagian-sejak-kapan-gua-jadi-kekasih-loe'.

"Tsu–Tsunayoshi-kun kejam sekali !" sang nanas *dilemparin Trident* ehem.. Maaf, ralat... Sang Illusionis pun pundung dipojokan sambil menanam nanas disana.

"A-Y-A-H~~" Mukuro jantungan saat melihat Yuki yang mendadak muncul disebelahnya sambil memegang _Alaude's Handcuff_.

"Urusan kita belum selesai..." _Flame_ milik Yuki makin bertambah besar.

"GYAAA !" dan teriakan nanas nista pun terdengar dari radius 100 KM.

'Untung bukan gua yang kena...' batin semua.

"Zio Kyouya..." Gluk... Hibari menelan ludah.

"Sekarang giliranmu..." kata Yuki sambil tersenyum _Creepy_.

.

.

.

'MAMPUS GUA !' batin Hibari.

"Yu–Yuki-chan... Sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja, ya ?" aaawww... Dino mencoba menolong Hibari.

"Diam kau Haneuma... Jangan menggangguku atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan Ayah..." wait... KENAPA YUKI MAKIN OOC SIIIH !? Ah, yasudahlah... (=A=)

"G–Gluk... Ba–Baiklah..." dan Dino pun mengirimkan tatapan minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari Singa yang baru saja bangun, kepada Hibari.

'Haneuma bodooooooh !' jerit Hibari dalam hati.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan, Zio Kyouya~~" dan beberapa saat kemudian terjadi pembantaian yang harus disensor saking horrornya.

'(TTwTT) kenapa aku/Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna-kun/Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna-chan/Tsunayoshi-chan/Bossu/Tsuna-nii/Tsuna/sampah itu/bocah itu harus mempunyai keturunan yang sadis dan Physco seperti itu !?' jerit semuanya dalam hati. Eh, wait... Kenapa sebutan si Tuna banyak amat, ya ?

"Oke, saatnya membereskan mayat ini..." kata Yuki sambil menyeret 2 mayat pemuda cantik(?) itu.

"T–Tunggu Yuki-chan ! Biarkan aku yang membawa Kyouya/Mukuro !"

"Wah, Zio Dino dan Tou-san kompak juga, ya~~~" mata Yuki berkilat dan memegang kamera karena setelah Tsuna dan Dino mengatakan hal yang sama bersamaan muka mereka memerah.

"Yak ! Tahan posisi itu !" Tsuki sudah mengeluarkan kameranya.

"Tsuki-chan/Tsuki... Yuki-chan/Yuki..." Xenia dan Hime dibuat sweatdrop karena kelakuan Tsuki dan Yuki yang kelewat OOC itu.

Ah, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan, ya ? Ah, iya ! Chrome juga sibuk memotret XD

"Cukup... / STOOOOOOOP !" Dino berteriak sedangkan Tsuna hanya memohon mereka untuk berhenti memotret.

"Ups, aku kelepasan... Fufufu..." wait, apakah Yuki ketawanya aneh kayak gitu !?

"Yuki, tahan hasrat _Fujoshi_-mu dulu..." Hime mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya ! Nyaris bener-bener kelepasan !"

-To Be Continued-

A/N :

*tidur*

Kazu : Master...

*masih molor*

Kazu : MASTER ! 

Hah !? Ada apaan !?

Kazu : Penutupnya Master... (=_=)

Ah, iya... Plis Kazu-chan aja, ya, yang bacain penutup ! Author capek abis ngeblender Nanas sama Semangka !

Kazu : *mikir bentar* Oke deh... Buat balesan karena udah balesin dendam saya ke Nanas sama Semangka **PEDO** itu... READERS ! MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAA ! *langsung tidur*


End file.
